1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording tag, in which an IC module has been embedded, that is affixed to an adherend and that is utilized to record the product data of the adherend.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a variety of products, there are information recording tags in which an IC module is embedded and that are utilized by affixing them to a prescribed product as a tag to record all kinds of data such as the manufacturer, product name, year/month/day of manufacture, specifications, and current usage frequency.
As illustrated in FIGS. 7A and 7B, an information recording tag such as this is typically constituted by packaging a resonance circuit, which has an antenna coil 2 and a film condenser 5, and an IC chip 3 onto a substrate 1 made of an insulation film, sealing it with a sealing resin 11 made of a thermal hardening resin such as an epoxy resin or a hot melting resin such as polyester, laminating an outer layer film 13 made of a polyester film and the like onto the surface of the substrate 1 through an adherent 12 such as acrylic based resin or the like, and laminating a release paper 15 onto the surface of its opposite side through an adhesive 14. This release paper 15 is peeled off at the time the information recording tag is affixed as a tag to the prescribed product that constitutes the adherend, and the IC module that has been resin-sealed is laid upon the prescribed adherend. The prescribed product information is recited on the outer film 13.
In order to prevent improper usage of a data recording tag where the improper usage includes that an information recording tag may have been improperly detached or used on products that are different from the adherend to which it should originally have been affixed, it is preferable for an information recording tag to be allowed to be broken itself if the information recording tag is improperly detached after it has once been affixed to the adherend.
The present invention is intended to solve the problems in conventional technology such as those mentioned above. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to allow a resonance circuit that is embedded in an information recording tag to be easily broken when attempting to detach the information recording tag from an adherend after it has once been affixed to the prescribed adherend, and thereby to prevent improper usage of the information recording tag.
The inventor perfected the invention by finding out that the area on an IC module which contains a film condenser can be easily broken up by applying an adhesive on an IC module and ensuring that a shape pattern of the adhesive can be separated into an area that contains the film condenser on the IC module and other areas, without sealing the IC module with a sealing resin where the IC module is embedded in the information recording tag.
In other words, the present invention provides an information recording tag comprising:
an IC module in which a resonance circuit and an IC chip are packaged on a substrate where the resonance circuit has an antenna coil and a film condenser; and
an adhesive that is applied to the IC module in order to adhere said IC module onto an adherend, wherein an empty portion that is adhesive-free has been formed in the adhesive so as to distinguish an area on the IC module where the area contains the film condenser from other areas on the IC module.